


The Sweetest Love (Sweet Tofu x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: A sweet confession story from the sweetest bad boy.





	The Sweetest Love (Sweet Tofu x Reader)

I'm not sure when it happened. When this feeling in my chest started. This...fluttery feeling in my stomach. All I know is that I need to be next to her. I need to keep her safe....my Master. They say that Food Souls and humans shouldn't get involved with one another on a romantic level.  
I've never been one to follow rules, I do what I want. But...in this case, what is it that I want? I...don't fully understand these feelings within me.

"Sweet Tofu? Hey...are you feeling okay?"

That voice...it's my Master. She's standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. Even when she's worried she melts my very being. I look up at her and give her my signature smile. The smile that is usually as empty as I am....though in this case I can say it's genuine.

"Are you worried for me?"

I ask her in my usual sultry tone. I admit, I am a tease and I like to play with her...it's amusing. 

 

"Well..yeah. You're sort of just spacing out."

Spacing out she says. She's not wrong, I guess. I have a lot on my mind and so many sentences jumbling up in my mind. Things I want to say...things I wish that I could. But right now isn't the time. 

"Just a few things on my mind...but I'm flattered that you'd worry for me. You have such a cute look on your face when it's in a worried state...perhaps I should worry you more?"

I laugh, poking at her with flirtatious jokes. Not an unusual exchange between the two of us. Though sometimes she gets angry at me. She's now rolling her eyes at me, folding her arms.

"Honestly... can't you be serious at all?"

Sure, I can be serious, but getting a reaction out of her is more fun. I stand up, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She has the softest hair I've ever felt and skin so radiant...she reminds me of an angel.  
An angel that has been sent to smite my heart.  
She blushes, looking at me with those eyes...the ones I only want for me. 

"I'm being serious now aren't I?"

I close the gap between us and put my forehead against hers. My heart is beating so rapidly. Her hands reach up to push me back ever so slightly. I can't help but snicker at her embarrassment. She's as red as a tomato.

"Sweet Tofu, you really are something else. Goodness, would you stop teasing me?"

She's pouting at me. What a cute look. She reminds me of a child that isn't getting her way. Her bottom lip is pushed out, I can't help but stare. I want her lips on mine. I'm finding it hard to keep my composure with her. Damn, when did I become so weak?

"But you make the most amusing expressions. Come on, Master...let me play with you a bit, eh? Besides, you're enjoying it "

She can't lie to me. If she was so dissaproving as she says, she would be putting a stop to this.

"I've got things to do. I need to open the restaurant and ready it for lunch hour. So, instead of picking on me, why don't you help me?"

No thanks. I may be a Food Soul, but staying in the kitchen all day bores me. Leave that to Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball. 

"Hard pass, sorry, kitten...the kitchen isn't my scene."

I pat her head and flash a smile at her as she lowers her head in defeat. I can't help but laugh, but she knows me well. I'd rather be doing my own thing. 

"Right, I forgot you hate being in there. What am I going to do with you?"

Oh, there's many things she can do with me. And many more I can do to her. Damn it, this is starting to get really hard. I need her....but how do I say it without her seeing it as a joke? Okay ...let me gather my thoughts. Maybe a change of scenery? Yeah...that sounds good. 

"Master, before you run off...may I have a moment of your time? I promise not to keep you for too long. It's... important."

She's giving me a curious look. One that screams that she doesn't believe me. I can't blame her. I've teased her so much that it's pretty much imbedded in to her brain that I'm just a playful flirt. 

"You want to speak to me privately? No one is out here. Why can't you just tell me here?"

Because it defeats the purpose of being romantic. Man, no one warned me it'd be this hard to confess to someone. I instinctively take her hand into mine. I start to drag her off, she's not resisting. There's a special place nearby that I like to go. It's near the lake. The waters are sparkling, the grass is as green as emeralds. Different species of flowers are scattered about, poking their heads out from the grass. Small rays of sunshine are peeking through the treetops, a truly blissful and relaxing sight. My Master is now kneeling into the grass, looking at the flowers. She seems content.

"Do you like it here, Master?"

She plucks a single daffodil and presses it to her lips.

"It's really pretty here. Sweet Tofu, how did you find this place?"

I rub the back of my neck, smiling. I'm glad...she's so radiant...

"Well...you know...uh. So, about what we needed to speak about..."

I kneel down into the grass with her. I'm sitting on my knees, watching the breeze go through her hair. She's looking at me with wonder, still she holds the flower close to her face. I reach out to take the flower from her.

"Sweet Tofu?"

I use the flower to playfully caress her cheeks, she giggles. She's so damn beautiful. 

"Master, do I....make you happy?"

She blushes, now looking away from me. Did I say something I shouldn't have?

"What do you mean? All of my Food Souls make me happy. What's with the question?"

Not the answer I was looking for, but perhaps I was too vague. I put the flower down. It's a bold attempt, but I grab both of her hands, staring into her eyes. I can feel my body heating up. I'm nervous now. I kind of feel sick. She's staring back at me, now or never.

"Master..."

I rub over her hands with my thumbs, blushing. She's now blushing too. 

"I..I..like you a lot. What I mean by this is...well ...let me show you."

I lean in close, pressing my lips against hers. I feel like fireworks are going off in my heart. She's squeezing my hands now. Is that good or bad? I hold the kiss for a few seconds and then back away. She traces her lips with her fingers. 

"Sweet Tofu...."

"Let me love you."

I blurted out without hesitation. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize what I'm saying.  
She looks like she's in shock, her eyes are watering. Shit, she's crying?

"I..did I do it wrong? Why are you...?"

"I'm so happy...."

So these are tears of happiness? I've never seen anyone cry because of joy. But I'm relieved all the same. I wipe her tears away and pull her into an embrace. She embraces me just as tightly. My heart melts...

"Sweet Tofu...you'd better not be joking, you jerk."

I hear her say through her sobs. I kiss her forehead and give her a genuine smile.

"This is really how I feel. I love you, so much. So...I hope you love me too...or if you don't...I'll do what I can to be a man worthy of your love."

She shakes her head, smiling.

"You don't have to worry about that...because, I love you too ."

I'm taken aback by this. I wasn't expecting this to go as well as it is. I can't help it ...I crave her lips again. I go in and start to kiss her once again. This time it's more passionate. She tastes so sweet, I'm lost in her kiss. A few moans escape me. I can't stop...I don't want to stop. She's my addiction. As much as I want to take her here...I feel like it should wait. I break the kiss, a string of saliva still connects us. I'm panting and so is she. My body is in a trance. I can't get enough if her. We begin kissing once more. Before we know it, we've been making out for a few minutes. 

"Crap!"

My Master cuts it "short" by realizing that she's lost track of time. 

"We need to hurry back! The restaurant needs to open in an hour! Aw man! I'm so screwed!"

I can't help but laugh at her, she really is something. But, you know ...just this once maybe I'll hang out in the kitchen. I help her to her feet and intertwined my fingers with hers. My heart is bursting with a happiness I've never known. She is mine...and I will keep her safe and always love her. Because....she's precious to me. My precious...angel.

-END-


End file.
